1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prepared adhesive bandages for first aid and surgical dressings, and particularly to an improved type for preventing dirt rings while wearing the bandages during work or play.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Adhesive bandages of various types are available in strip, piece, or roll form. Each has a bandage main body and an adhesive surface. Most strip and piece bandages, but not all, have a gauze portion disposed at the center of an adhesive surface. Few roll bandages have a gauze portion, but there are some which do. Heretofore, however, all adhesive bandages have comprised an adhesive surface which completely covered the periphery of the bandage main body.
There have been numerous developments, over the years, directed towards particular drawbacks in the design and/or use of one or more types of adhesive bandages. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,563 discloses a foamed combination of latex and elastomers to provide a more conformable backing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,338 discloses a hollow, rigid, plastic shock-absorbing shell outside the central portion to protect the wound. U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,530 discloses directional markings on the bandage to aid in removal without re-opening or otherwise damaging the wound covered thereby. U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,150 discloses a fiber reinforced adhesive for maintaining attachment to body surfaces over longer periods of time. U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,353 discloses adhesive-coated areas and adjacent pad areas prepared from a single sheet of heat-fusible bandage material. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,689,044, 4,858,604 and 4,899,739 disclose special adhesive bandages for holding medicinal agents which impregnate the gauze portion when depressed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,364 discloses maintaining the gauze portion in a raised position to prevent deleterious contact between the bandage and the scabs that form on wounds covered thereby. U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,523 discloses replaceable dressings on adhesive bandages.
While such prior art adhesive bandages are effective and desirable, there remains a drawback to the use of strip, piece or roll bandages which heretofore has not been overcome. That is, bandages worn during work or play, which are subjected to dust or dirt, will, upon removal, leave a dark, residual ring of dirt/dust, embedded in, or agglomerated with, adhesive material and located at points along the periphery of the area on which the adhesive surface contacted the body. This dirt ring often necessitates intensively washing the surface of the skin, following removal of the bandage, which can have a deleterious effect on a newly healed wound. Furthermore, the buildup of dirt can be caked to the point that it interferes with freely removing the bandage, which can lead to minor bruises on children at points along the bandage periphery.